Odc. 18 Ziemia i Kosmos - Podniebna Bitwa
JA-Jeden dzień po Crossoverze. Rano. J-Wstawajcie ! Już czas. AW-Tak bez śniadania ? J-Tak. RR-No dobrze już wstaję. AA-Dobra...tylko się ogarniemy w łazience. J-Po co wy musicie to robić każdego poranka ? AA-Żeby wyglądać schludnie Jaspuniu. JA-Po 10 minutach wyszła Awi. Rubin po 20. A Angel zajęło to pół godziny. J-No nareszcie ! AA-No co ! Musiałam ułożyć włosy , poprawić makijaż... AW-Tęsknie za moją bliźniaczką ehh. RR-Przecież jeszcze cię odwiedzi ! Nie smuć się. Z-Dobra ruszajmy ! I chcę wam coś pokazać. Chwyćcie się moich rąk. JA-Gdy wszyscy chwycili się rąk Zuzi... Z-Gotowe ? AA-Gotowe na c... JA-Wtedy wszystkie klejnoty znalazły się nagle w czarnej pustce po czym znalazły się tuż obok jeziora. Miały (oprócz Zoisyt) miny jakby wylądowały na chwilę w tornadzie. AW-To było ekstra ! Jeszcze raz , jeszcze raz , jeszcze raz ! AA-Czy my właśnie... Z-Teleportowałyśmy się obok platformy ? Tak. RR-Jak ?! Z-Ostatnio trenowałam nad teleportowaniem przedmiotów. AA-Przedmiotów ! A my jesteśmy klejnotami ! AW-Oj dajcie już spokój. Ważne że jesteśmy na miejscu i...Zuzu !!! JA-Zoisyt położyła się. Z-Wybaczcie ale po takiej grupowej teleportacji jestem trochę zmęczona. J-Dobra. Ty odpocznij a my wszystkie robimy to co wczoraj. JA-Rubcia zaczęła się zakradać na ukończoną już platformę. Była duża , zielona i w pełni sprawna. RR-Jak ja mam tam teraz wejść ? Jedynego wejścia do biura pilnują Cytryny. JA-Różowa szybko pobiegła do Jaspis by powiedzieć jej o wszystkim. Gdy była obok niej... RR-Jaspis mamy problem. Jedynego wejścia do biura pilnują Cytryny. J-Nie możesz zmienić kształtu ? RR-Ale wiesz że ja nie jestem w tym dobra... JA-Rubcia pomniejszyła się , ale nie na tyle by strażniczki nie zauważyły jej. J-Widzę...na zwiady będzie musiał pójść ktoś inny tym razem. JA-Jaspis dała sygnał rękoma aby do niej przyjść (wcześniej ustaliły sobie parę symboli). Gdy wszystkie Kryształowe Serca (oprócz Zoisyt która odpoczywała) były w jednym miejscu Jaspis zaczęła... J-Kryształowe Serca mamy pewien problem. Rubin nie jest w stanie pomniejszyć się na tyle aby przejść niepostrzeżenie obok Cytrynów. Plan jest dobry ale ktoś inny musi pójść. Teraz pomniejszcie się jak najbardziej możecie. Zobaczymy kto jest najmniejszy. JA-Klejnoty przytaknęły i Awenturyn , Angel i Jaspis pomniejszyły się. Awi była najmniejsza. Powiększyły się w swój normalny wzrost. AA-Awi jest najmniejsza. AW-Wygrałam ! J-No dobra...dasz radę Awi ? AW-Tak ale...ktoś musi mnie podsadzić na platformę. Wiecie że nie umiem wysoko skakać ! J-Dobra ja cię podsadzę. A wy dwie na pozycje. Zaczynamy ! JA-Drużyna zaczęła akcję. Awi weszła na plecy Jaspis. Po chwili były już w jeziorze. AW-Jaspis podpłyń za ten kontener. Schowam się tam. J-Dobra. JA-Jaspis podpłynęła za kontener , podrzuciła Awi i odpłynęła mówiąc.. J-Powodzenia. JA-Awi tylko kiwnęła głową. Zajrzała za kontener. Wszędzie było pełno Cytrynów. Zaczęła myśleć "jak dojść do biura niezauważoną" ? Wpadła na pomysł. Zmniejszyła się i prześlizgnęła pomiędzy strażniczkami. Kiedy Awi stanęła przed drzwiami (nadal pomniejszona) drzwi automatycznie otworzyły się. Cytryny spojrzały się na drzwi zdziwione lecz szybko odwróciły się. Widząc że z windy wychodzi Hessonit. Awenturyn przerażona wbiegła do biura i schowała się w skrzyni (jak Rubin w Odc. 17). Wtedy Hessonit weszła do biura i zaczęła swój dziennik (Datę logowania 12 1 5 znajdziesz na moim blogu "dziennik Hessonit*). Zielony klejnot wyszedł z biura. Awi powiększyła się w swoje normalne rozmiary. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się , zobaczyła jak żółte statki wylatują spod wody i Hessonit wsiada do swojego. Awenturyn szybko wbiegła za nią do statku niezauważona. Statek w mgnieniu oka wystartował a inne statki poleciały za nim. Reszta drużyny widziała to. Jaspis szybko zawołała innych. I gdy byli w jednym miejscu... AA-Porwali Awi !!! Co zrobimy ?! J-Angel wiemy że ją porwali...musimy za nią lecieć ! JA-A w tym czasie na statku Hessonit. Krążownik nadal leciał w stronę Zakrzywionej Galaktyki. '''Podczas lotu Awenturyn widziała że Hessonit ogląda zdjęcia zakrzywionej galaktyki. I wtedy coś uderzyło o krążownik Hessonit. H-Co to było ?! JA-Awenturyn i Hessonit spojrzały przed okno. Tuż obok nich leciał TACOS !!! Złoty statek taranował Krążownik H6.54. Zielony klejnot wcisnął coś na tablecie holograficznym i powiedział... H-Uwaga wszystkie statki. '''Zniszczyć statek po mojej prawej , natychmiast !!! JA-Awi niezwykle się przestraszyła. Nagle krążownik Hessonit odleciał dalej a statki Cytrynów zaczęły zbliżać się do TACOSA. Z-Jaspis , odpalaj działka ! J-Z przyjemnością. JA-Wtedy wcisnęła guzik i przed nią pojawił się hologram który pokazywał TACOSA i statki obok niego. J-Pożałujecie że przyleciałyście tu...jak mówiła Różowa Aura ? AA-Zgniłe Cytryny. J-A tak. Wy zgniłe Cytryny !!! JA-Działa statku zaczęły się obracać i strzelać żółte statki. Statki zaczęły padać jak muchy. H-Co to ma być ?! To pewnie te klejnoty które zaatakowały Cytryny grrr...załatwię je sama hehe. JA-Kiedy Kryształowe Serca były skupione na strzelaniu do Cytrynów , nie nie zauważyły że pod nimi leci statek Hessonit. Nagle z dachu krążownika wysunęło się działo. Hessonit narysowała kółko na tablecie holograficznym po czym nacisnęła na nie. Awenturyn wiedziała że to znaczy że działo za chwilę strzeli w TACOSA od dołu. Musiałą coś zrobić. Wtedy wyszła z ukrycia i gdy Hessonit zaczynała powiedzieć "ognia" Awi wskoczyła na nią... H-Ogn... AW-Zostaw TACOSA !!! H-Aaaa ! Złaź ze mnie ty mała... JA-Hessonit wzięła Awi w ręce , rzuciła ja na podłogę , przeobraziła swoje palce w miotacz powiedziała... H-Kim ty jesteś na moje diamenty !? AW-Em...ja...muszę iść !!! JA-Awi szybko wyszła z kabiny pilota i weszła w głąb statku. Był duży i jasno zielony w środku. Hessonit biegła za nią. H-Wracaj tu ! JA-Awenturyn weszła do jakiegoś pokoju. Widziała jak Zielony klejnot ją omija. Rozejrzała się. W pokoju były...dyspozytory kapsuł ratunkowych ! Awi podbiegła do jednego. Nie wiedziała jak się nim obsługiwać. Zaczęła klikać w co popadnie na dyspozytorze. Niestety nic się nie działo. I wtedy zauważyła ją Hessonit. H-Nareszcie cię znalazłam ! JA-Znów przeobraziła swoje palce w miotacz. I strzeliła jasno zieloną kulą energii w Awi. Na szczęście Awenturyn uniknęła pocisku który trafił w kapsułę po jej lewej. Awenturyn szybko wskoczyła do kapsuły po jej prawej i bez wyliczania kursu odpaliła. Kapsuła wystrzeliła prosto w wodę i zanurzyła się bardzo głęboko. H-Eehh...ta mała mi uciekła. Ale po tym jak zobaczyłam że nawet kursu nie ustawia , to klejnot jakiejś niskiej rangi. Zapewne zostanie w oceanie na wieczność , ale co mnie to obchodzi haha ! JA-A w tym czasie w TACOSIE. RR-Zoisyt ! Z-Rubin...eh...nie widzisz że jestem zajęta ? JA-Zosiyt pilotowała najlepiej jak mogła. RR-Pod nami jest statek Hessonit !!! JA-Zuzia sprawnie zmieniła kurs statku i zobaczyli krążownik. J-Zoisyt wiele statków zostało już zestrzelonych ! AA-Statek jest w 70% sprawny ! RR-A statki już się kończą. Za chwilę zastrzelimy wszystkie. AA-A co z Awi ?! Z-Jest na statku Hessonit. Nie wiem jak ją stamtąd wydostać... RR-Może nie będziemy musiały. Musicie coś zobaczyć ! JA-Zoisyt przełączyła statek na autopilota który miał unikać strzałów. AA-No Rubciu co jest tak ważne ? JA-Wszyscy podeszli do jej stanowiska z siedzeniem i panelem holograficznym przed sobą. RR-W pewnym momencie ze statkiem Hessonit dzieje się coś dziwnego kiedy jeszcze był pod nami... JA-Rubin przeciągnęła palcem cofając nagranie. Klejnoty zobaczyły jak jedna z kapsuł wystrzeliwuje się w wodę. J-Myślisz że to Awi ? RR-Z tego co słyszałam od zielonej. Jej statek jest idealny... AA-Skoro taki klejnot ja Hessonit to mówi... J-Awi musimy zająć się później ! Teraz wracajcie na stanowiska. Ten autopilot jest ok ale my jesteśmy lepsze ! JA-KS wróciły na stanowiska. A w tym czasie u Hessonit która przed chwilą zjawiła się w kokpicie , popatrzyła na jeden panel holograficzny gdzie widziała całą potyczkę jej floty i TACOSA. H-Grrr...czy te Cytryny w ogóle umieją pilotować statkiem ?! Chyba nie mam wyboru... JA-Usiadła elegancko na swoim siedzeniu , nacisnęła jakiś guzik i powiedziała... H-Do wszystkich statków. Zaprzestańcie ataku. Wycofujemy się na platformę. Ale najpierw... JA-Hessonit przesiadła się na inny fotel z większym panelem. Zaczęła klikać w przyciski. H-Pff do ich statku łatwo się włamać. JA-Nagle jeden z paneli holograficznych w TACOSIE odleciał do salonu i powiększył się. RR-Zoisyt co się dzieje ?! Z-Ktoś włamał się do systemu statku !! JA-Na panelu pojawiła się twarz Hessonit. H-Witajcie rebelianci. Zakłóciłyście przebieg mojej misji. Powiem wam tylko jedno wy ohydne , głupie i okropne grudy. Wracajcie do dziur z których wylazłyście !!! J-Nigdy ! AA-Będziemy bronić ziemi za wszelką cenę ! Z-Kto tu jest głupi ?! Rozniosłyśmy całą twoją flotę ! RR-Nie masz prawa zabierać tych rzeczy ! Należą do Różowego Diamentu !!! H-Pożałujecie tego ! A poza tym...Różowego Diamentu ? Hahaha ! Ona... JA-Wtedy Aura rzuciła pałeczkami elektrycznymi w panel który od razu zniszczył się. Hessonit i Cytryny odleciały w stronę platformy. RR-Co ona chciała powiedzieć o Różowej Diament ? AA-Pewnie chciała ją obrazić Rubciu. RR-Racja. J-To teraz lecimy po Awi. AA-Biedna. Pewnie jest teraz na dnie oceanu i bardzo się boi... Z-Wracajmy do kokpitu. Lecimy po nią. JA-A w tym czasie w kapsule gdzie siedziała Awi. Była zwinięta w kłębek i świeciła swoim klejnotem chociaż w kapsule było jasno ale na dnie oceanu atlantyckiego i tak jest ciemno. AW-Może jak będę świecić klejnotem to ktoś mnie tu zauważy ? Kogo ja oszukuję ! Przecież nikt chyba nie przechadza się dnami oceanów. Wdech...wydech. Awenturyn spokojnie. Wiem ! Zapalę lampy ! JA-Powciskała parę przycisków i kapsuła od zewnątrz zaświeciła się. AW-Powinno wystarczyć. JA-A w tym czasie na pokładzie TACOSA... AA-Ja...nic nie czuję... J-Angle , Zoisyt , Rubin , widzicie coś na skanerach ? Klejnoty pokiwały przecząco głowami. AA-Dlaczego się tak o nią martwisz ? Była w o wiele gorszych sytuacjach. J-Po prostu... JA-Wtedy Angel złapała się za głowę. AA-Ała !! Moja głowa !!! RR-Aura , co się dzieje ?! AA-Ja ni...aaaa ! JA-Wtedy Angel jak w jakiejś hipnozie wstała z zamkniętymi oczami i wskazała palcem w jakąś stronę. RR-Co się dzieje z Aurą ? J-Skąd mamy wiedzieć ? RR-Chyba wskazuje kierunek...polećmy w tę stronę. JA-Angel podniosła jedną nogę i wskazała nią ten sam kierunek. Z-Dobra , polecimy tam. Zoisyt leciała w tę stronę gdzie Aura pokazywała. Leciały tak przez dwadzieścia minut i w końcu Aura zaczęła podskakiwać na jednej nodze. Wyglądało to śmiesznie. RR-Hahaha ! AA-Stop !!! JA-Wtedy Angle upadła na podłogę. Rubin podbiegła do niej. RR-Angel !! Wszystko dobrze ? AA-Ja...tak...co się ze mną stało ? Z-Coś cię opętało. AA-Naprawdę ?! Z-Nie. RR-Po prostu wstałaś z zamkniętymi oczami i wskazałaś kierunek. J-Właśnie ! Awi tu jest ?! Z-Tak ! Wykrywam sygnał kapsuły ! Jest tuż pod nami ! JA-Awenturyn siedziała w kapsule. Wtedy poruszyła się i zaczęła się podnosić. W końcu znalazła się na powierzchni. AW-Dlaczego kapsuła się podniosła ? JA-Spojrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła... AW-TACOS !!! JA-Ściągnął ją tu promieniem ciągnikowym. Z-Awi tam jest. Wciągam ją. Promień ciągnikowy zaczął poruszać kapsułą. Wciągnął kapsułę do statku. Awenturyn wysiadła z niej. Zobaczyła wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i przytuliła się do nich płacząc. J-Już dobrze Awi , jesteśmy z tobą. JA-Awenturyn mówiła zapłakanym tonem. AW-Tak się bałam ! Ale musiałam wejść na jej statek. Inaczej jakbym wróciła do was i razem wystartowali byśmy w TACOSIE to krążownik zielonej zestrzelił by statek od dołu ! RR-Skąd to wiesz ? AW-Wizja przyszłości hehe. J-Mówiłam że ćwiczenia pomagają ! AA-Dobra. Wracajmy do domu. JA-I statek udał się w stronę zachodzącego słońca. THE END Postacie * Awenturyn * * Jaspis * * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Zoisyt* * Różowy Rubin * Hessonit* * TACOS * Cytryny Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba